As civil and construction technologies have progressed, complex and difficult construction methods can now easily be accomplished. However, defects often occur in waterproof construction situations. The defects cause water leakage and flooding. Moreover, the defects can cause a completed structure to sustain damage and lead to structural deterioration. Accordingly, a waterproof construction is important in the civil and construction technologies. At present, it is desirable to produce excellent waterproof materials which can exert a continuous and perfect waterproof function without subsequent need for maintenance or replacement.
Accordingly, a penetrating silicon waterproof agent, a rubberized asphalt sheet, a water soluble rubberized asphalt paint (aqueous paint film waterproof), a vulcanized rubber (boiled rubber) sheet, and an organic solvent rubber paint (oil paint film waterproof) have been used.
Since cement strength has improved to over 400 kg/cm2 due to development of the construction technology, penetration waterproof agent has proved to be a dispreferred material.
A rubberized asphalt sheet is cheap, and performs well a short time after installation when waterproofed. Unfortunately, the elasticity of the rubberized asphalt sheet degrades with the passage of time. In hot weather (e.g., summer), the sheet is dissolved and vaporized. As this happens, the sheet hardens and shrinks, resulting in water leakage and flooding.
Further, when the rubberized asphalt sheet is attached to external walls of a construction structure, humidity or moisture makes it impossible to attach the rubberized asphalt sheet to the concrete (or similar material) construction. Although a surface of the external wall may be dried well, the sheet only partially attaches thereto. Thus, a conventional rubberized asphalt sheet has fallen into disfavor.
In the water soluble rubberized asphalt paint, asphalt is mixed and agitated with emulsifier, and latex is added thereto. Accordingly, application of asphalt paint (i.e. the waterproof material) is simplified. However, since a main ingredient of the paint is asphalt, the paint has the same drawbacks as a rubberized asphalt sheet. Moreover, liquid asphalt paint is difficult to apply to form a waterproof film having a constant thickness if the construction surface is not planar.
A vulcanized rubber sheet is manufactured by boiling, and such a sheet has greater elasticity, tension, and tensile force than untreated rubber. Accordingly, the vulcanized rubber sheet is good for resistance to vibration, shock, and chemicals. In addition, physical properties and waterproof performance are excellent. The vulcanized rubber sheet, however, is difficult to completely attach to external walls of a structure. This results in water leakage and deterioration of the waterproof function.
In order to remedy drawbacks of the above-mentioned waterproof materials, organic rubber paint was developed which uses rubber as a base material. The rubber is dissolved in a volatile solvent, such as toluene and thinner, using a liquid agitator, to manufacture the organic solvent rubber paint. Compared with the vulcanized rubber sheet, the rubber paint is simpler to use. When the solvent is evaporated, the rubber paint is transformed to a rubber sheet. Therefore, organic rubber paint is a good waterproof agent. However, elasticity, peel strength, and tensile force of rubber paint are lower than those of a vulcanized rubber sheet because the manufactured rubber sheet is in an unvulcanized rubber gray state. If a paint film waterproof agent using an oil rubber as a main material is applied once, a rubber film is formed after evaporation of the solvent. At this time, the rubber film shrinks and the thickness thereof is reduced to 0.2 mm-0.4 mm. In order to form a waterproof film having a constant thickness (1 mm-2 mm), rubber paint must repeatedly be coated. Since the each coat of rubber paint must be left for 5-6 hours so as to dry the solvent, soil or dust is fixed to a coating surface. Therefore, the waterproof film is divided into a plurality of films. Further, air bubbles or air pockets are considerably likelier to be created under the rubber film formed by rubber paint.
Although concrete used in civil and construction structures is dried well, it generally has a moisture content of 10%-20%. In most case, concrete used in an underground structure has a moisture content of 80%-90%. As mentioned above, moisture content of the conventional waterproof agents is high. Therefore, the agents cannot attach to the concrete. Although a waterproof agent can be attached to concrete using a lamp or a burner, the resultant construction is still unstably attached and waterproof defects can be present.
In order to prevent damage of die waterproof film, the conventional waterproof agents must use a waterproof film protectant such as an EVA (ethylene vinyl acetate) bubbling sheet or a PE (polyethylene) fibrous sheet. However, the protectant is forced out or damaged and the waterproof film is attacked in a refilling process. Unfortunately, the protectant causes the defects. On the other hand, in order to protect the waterproof film, bricks are laid to form a wall, and then a refilling process is carried out. Such a manner increases both the term of the work and the cost.